Mío para toda la eternidad NorDenSu R18
by Den Sorensen
Summary: El autor no se hace responsable de si este Fic llega a dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Se AVISA que este fic contiene sexo explícito, algo de gore y en cierto modo incesto. Rating real: MA


No recordó cuando su cabello rubio ondeaba grácilmente gracias al viento del levante, azotándolo suavemente como cual brisa marina. Pero no estaban los tres escandinavos en un lugar cercano a la playa, mas bien ni siquiera sabían donde estaban. Den los llevó a un lugar desconocido, un lugar donde ni siquiera el segundo mayor de los escandinavos sabía.  
>- <strong>Inútil...nos perdimos.<strong> El cabello rubio de Noru ondeaba lentamente, como una película a cámara lenta y con un toque mágico que al danés le encantaba.  
>- <strong>¿Ah?. ¿Qué?<strong> despertó el danés de su atontamiento mientras seguía frotándose las manos por el horrible frío que estaban viviendo los tres rubios.

El sueco no hablaba, solo se disponía a observar a los dos rubios, los cuales parecían que peleaban según su propio criterio.  
>El noruego se levantó de la piedra para golpear al danés en la cara, pero este no se inmutaba, era como si su cuerpo fuese un cojín de plumas y la mano del otro un simple palo de hierro. El daño es completamente nulo.<br>- **¡HAHAHAHA!. ¡Pegas como una chica, Noru!.** Añadió el danés con unas cuantas risotadas que lo hacían parecer estúpido. - **Ah... es verdad. ¡Eres una niña!**Le espetó el danés mientras se disponía a irse por los árboles nevados, huyendo de la golpiza que le daría el escandinavo menor.

**XXX**

Pudo observar el sueco como los pájaros se acercaba a él, insinuantes y a la vez descarados como las palomas de las plazas del este de Europa. Animales gráciles en el aire que bailar con sus aleteos suaves y elegantes. Sve quería ser cuando era pequeño un pájaro más,volar lejos de estas frías tierras e irse a algún lugar nuevo, donde la gente no le temiese. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Sve se veía más como un águila real en lugar de un frailecillo.

- **¡Vas a morir!** Condenó el noruego mientras lo seguía desde hace un par de horas. - ¡**...e-estúpido!**Finalizó, jadeando mientras detenía su corrida para golpear al danés.  
>- ¡<strong>Godt!. ¡El rey siempre ganará!<strong> Gritó como si le importase poco provocar algún alud lejano. Tampoco le importó que eso ocasionara un gran peligro para el trío, no obstante, a pesar de lo siseos que soltaba el noruego, no pasó nada.  
>- <strong>Tú...coge al idiota.<strong>Ordenó el noruego al aire mientras el danés le lanzaba desde la distancia una pequeña bandera con su propio estampado. - **¡HAHAHA!** rió como cual idiota, ignorando lo que le esperaba detrás de él.

El aire sopló violento, azotando bestialmente el ramaje que se ocultaba tras ambas personas en el mediano bosquejo. Un grito de algo que nunca podrá describir el danés, resonó en su oído, llevándose las manos a ambas orejas por el chirriante ruido.  
>- <strong>¡A-AH!<strong> Gritó el danés, quedándose arodillado en la fría nieve mientras el sueco se levantaba rápidamente, preocupado por aquel grito que le hizo temer lo peor.  
>Cuando llegó, Den flotaba en el aire junto a Noru, el cual se despedía con un movimiento calmado y suave. -<strong>Te lo traeré.<strong> Murmuró el noruego antes de desaparecer de la nada.

El sueco se quedó de pie, impávido, sin llegar a entender el qué pasó, así que pocos segundos después decidió buscar su casa, estuviese donde estuviese.  
>Tardó mucho tiempo, casi medio día para encontrarla a un montón de kilómetros de donde se situaba anteriormente.<br>Abrió la puerta con calma, y como si no lo recordara aún, cuando abrió la puerta extendió los brazos, esperando un abrazo que nunca llego. - **Tino...** murmuró, entristeciéndole un poco al recordar que tuvieron una pelea por la cocina.  
>Tino decidió marcharse temporalmente a vivir con su amigo el estonio, y Berwald no le gustaba la idea, pero no se lo prohibió.<p>

Se sentó en una silla al azar, observando el pequeño pero familiar salón. Faltaba el perro saltando de un lado a otro con energía, y a Tino con su delantal blanco, sonriéndole con una bandeja de plata, donde muchos tipos de dulces y galletas estaban recién salidas para que el sueco las probara.  
>En ese momento, un atisbo de tristeza pasó fugaz por los ojos del escandinavo, haciéndole reflexionar sobre un tema que ahora pululaba en su mente. Una mente que estaba falto de cariño.<p>

**XXX**

La casa de Noru era enorme, no tanto como el castillo del danés, pero no iba mal encaminado cuando se trataba de tamaño. El exterior parecía que era una capa de pintura azulada, metálica como la cara impávida del noruego. - **Déjalo ahí...** Ordenó al ser invisible mientras lanzaba al danés con poco cuidado hacia un montículo de tierra helada, ocasionándole al hiperactivo un grito de dolor acompañado de un poco de sangre que saltó de su garganta.  
>- <strong>Takk...<strong> siseó con frialdad mientras arrastraba al danés hasta su morada, haciendo que le cuerpo entumecido del danés rozase con todas y cada una de las cosas que el suelo tenía, e incluso cuando entró a la entrada de la casa ajena. - **¿Q-qué haces?**Se atrevió a decir el danés con un tono descarado, limpiándose la boca con el mando de su abrigo.  
>- <strong>Cállate...<strong> Espetó el rubio de cara estoica.

Den no habló desde entonces. No es que no quisiese hablar. ¡Al contrario, lo deseaba con toda su alma el hablar por los codos!, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que callar, que algo importante pasaría.

Cotilleó mientras era lentamente arrastrado por la pasarela del pasillo, viendo cada detalle, asimilando cada rincón para memorizar los recovecos que faltaban por llenar.  
>Gran número de cuadros estaban expuestos a ambos lados de la pared del lugar; matanzas, soledad, ira, llanto... eso son los sentimientos que el danés percibía al observar cada una de las ilustraciones.<br>Después, le seguían una gran cantidad de objetos de porcelana. Den nunca pensó que Noru conservara tantos trastos inútiles.  
>- ¡<strong>Eh, Noru!<strong> Comenzó a hablar el danés, pero el noruego no le quería escuchar, más aumentó el ritmo de su eterna caminata e hizo aumentar su propia fuerza para que el danés y él llegaran de una vez a la habitación.

Tardaron mucho rato, tanto que Den no pudo evitar quedarse dormido por el aburrimiento y el silencio que reinaba bajo las paredes de la casa noruega.  
>- <strong>Llegamos... idiota...<strong> Soltó su pie mientras él se adelantaba para abrir aquella gran puerta de marfil, la cual le sacaba muchas cabezas al noruego.  
>- <strong>¿Ah? ¡Bien~!<strong> Gritó con énfasis el danés mientras le daba un leve empujón al noruego, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo acompañado de gruñidos e insultos. - ¿**Me has traído porque quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?. ¡Ya sabía yo que te caía bien, Noru!** El danés no callaba para nada desde que entró en la habitación, era como uno de esos pájaros del trópico que ni siquiera llegan a comprender la palabras silencio. Era detestable.

- **Vete a la cama.** Ordenó el menor, acompañando su orden con un gesto de firmeza que dirigía su brazo en dirección a una cama de matrimonio.  
>Muchos cojines decoraban al gigantesca cama. Se acercó el danés para observarlos detenidamente.<br>- ¡**HAHAHA!. ¡Mira, si parecen banderas!** Añadió como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de decir algo nuevo e increíble.  
>Observó mejor los cojines y finalmente cogió uno. - <strong>S-somos...<strong> Abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró en dirección a la puerta, pero el noruego no estaba allá para responder a sus preguntas.

- **Quieto...** Sonó una voz tras de él que obligó inconscientemente a su cuerpo a quedarse completamente petrificado. - **E-eh... ¿Q-quién es?** Quiso soltar alguna cosa inteligente, pero le salió eso. -**Vuelta...** siseó la voz mientras su cuerpo se movía solo, obligándolo a mirar en dirección al baño, donde el cuerpo del noruego lo tapaba.  
>- <strong>¡AH, estabas ahí! ¡No sabías que eras mago!<strong>Sonrió levemente, entrecerrando los ojos; pero luego esa sonrisa se torció a una mueca que estaba apunto de soltar dolor, puesto que algo invisible le apretó la entrepierna, obligando a que el danés gritara tan alto que las paredes provocaban eco de su propia voz.  
>La puerta se cerró a cal y canto, las ventanas bajaron de un plumazo, oscureciendo el gigantesco habitáculo. La única iluminación era una lámpara céntrica que no daba precisamente mucha luz; más bien la luz era escasa...tenue y tenebrosa, como los cuentos que le contaba Sve al danés cuando era mucho más pequeño que él.<p>

- **Bienvenido a mi habitación...**murmuró el noruego mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una media sonrisa maliciosa. Den, a pesar de ser algo idiota, pudo presenciar el peligro en aquella sonrisa que antes le hubiera parecido maravillosa y cálida, pero el danés está ajeno a lo que le va a pasar.  
>- <strong>Creo que...<strong> murmuró mientras se iba quitando el sombrero de marinero y la primera capa de la parte superior. - **.****..necesitas ir más ligero...** Añadió mientras una fuerza extraña le arrancaba literalmente la ropa del cuerpo, como si un agarre metálico hubiera sido el culpable. El pecho de Dinamarca se enrojeció con la marca de unas garras que no hicieron sangrado, pero si rozaduras. - **¡N-no tiene gracias, Noru! ¡D-deja de bromear!** Río por los nervios mientras éste se iba acercando muy lentamente, despojándose cada una de sus prendas.

Las cosas no iban bien, el danés se estaba sintiendo un autentico _Tsundere_ atrapado, intentando sonar fuerte cuando en realidad está temblando como una maldita hoja en su interior.  
>- <strong>No bromeo.<strong> Susurró acercándose más. Seguidamente, alzó la cabeza un poco y gritó: - **¡Bóxer!** El danés no entendía nada, pero como el otro gritó, la misma extraña sensación le arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo tirón.  
>Noru se empañó los labios mientras solo le quedaba una camiseta ligera y la ropa interior encima.<br>Su corazón en un puño le obligó a zafarse de aquel extraño agarre, pero las fuerzas eran en vano, como si alguna misteriosa fuerza hiciera del corpulento danés en un vulgar alfeñique.  
>- <strong>¡N-no mires!<strong> Gritó el ojiazul con la cara muy sonrojada, fijándose a su vez como los ojos del noruego pasaron de azul oscuro a un tono violáceo.

- **Tienes buen cuerpo...** Susurró el noruego mientras subía a la cama para acariciar el pecho del danés. - **Seguro que rompes maderas con los puños...** Insinuó mientras empezaba a hacer círculos cerca de los pezones del danés, lo cual lo excitó suavemente. - **N-no sabía que hablaras más de tres palabras, N-n-noru...** Trago gran cantidad de saliva antes de sonreís unos segundos con descaro, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo en el estómago. - **Sé hablar mejor que tú. Idiota.** Después de decir aquello, el noruego le propinó una sonora bofetada al danés, haciendo que aquel repetitivo eco resonara una y otra vez.

Su mejilla alcanzó un gran nivel de rojez y el noruego no mostraba piedad alguna en sus acciones, es más, ni siquiera expresaba nada en su rostro. Era un ser estoico y frío.  
>El danés no habló, optó por lo más inteligente y dañino que le podría aventar al menor. Callarse. No decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para reírse; pues debería mantenerse firme como todo un rey.<p>

- **Era cierto lo que decía Su-San...** Su mano, delicada y pálida como la nieve recién caída, se deslizaba por su fortalecido torso, bajando su mano hasta llegar a su abdomen, y para poco después acercase el noruego y acariciar su ancha espalda.  
>El danés abrió sus labios para soltar suaves e '"infantiles" jadeos que eran robados persuasivamente por el menor, acercándose a sus labios poco a poco, como si intentase que el danés sintiese una irrefrenable sensación de besarle eternamente. Y lo hizo. Juntó sus labios con fiereza, zafándose de esa energía extraña que lo dejaba como congelado en un estado de levitación.<p>

El baile de lenguas empezó, y él, estúpido hasta el extremo cayó en una trampa sin fondo, fundiéndose con aquel pecaminoso deseo de usar a su hermano con el fin de saciar su apetito sexual. Algo que nunca pensó, pero ya está unido al embrujo, fundiendo sus labios junto a los de su hermano, el cual no le importaba el afecto que el danés le estaba dando. ¿O sí?.  
>A pesar de no dejarlo claro, el noruego se subió encima del danés, haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano para que toda criatura mágica se marchase del lugar, permitiendo privacidad.<p>

Estuvieron largas horas besándose, acariciando ambos cuerpos, fundiéndolos en eternos abrazos junto a besos pasionales en varias zonas del cuerpo. Finalmente, Noru dio ese paso que al parecer, el danés no tenía ni idea o era que no se enteraba. Agarró con firmeza las fuertes muñecas del danés y su cuerpo fue lentamente bajando, haciéndole un camino de besos y algunos mordiscos suaves; pues el premio eran los suaves gemidos y jadeos del mayor.  
>- <strong>Serás mío... no del sueco...<strong> susurró contra su piel la cual estaba completamente helada, que con el contraste del contrario, la piel era realmente cálida.

Dinamarca no dejaba de sentir el placer en su piel, ese pecado que se le consideraba el mismísimo incesto de hermanos, pero por mucho que le diera vueltas, no lo entendió y por ello se dejó hacer.  
>- <strong>Mío...<strong> Susurró llegando hasta el miembro del danés, empezando a lamerlo con lascividad y con un movimiento que tan solo el danés podría explicarlo desde su posición.  
>Todo empezó a pasar de alguna manera extraña: Las luces se apagaban lentamente, dejándolos en la penumbra casi más oscura; los sonidos iban y venían, como un disco que no llega a estar bien gravado; el cuerpo se sentía ligeramente extraño, puesto que el danés jadeaba cada vez más alto mientras sentía su entrada que se humedecía.<br>No reparó en hacer daño al noruego. Con tanto placer, lo agarró de los cabello dorados, tocando el broche en forma de cruz que tan poco le gustaba que lo tocasen, y por ello, con tan solo tocar ese instrumento de acero, noru entró en estado de frenesí.

**XXX**

No recuerda apenas como acabó todo. Recordaba pequeñas y acaloradas lagunas que de solo pensarlas ya se ponía literalmente alegre.  
>Recordó muchas cosas mientras se percataba que su cuerpo desnudo estaba tirado en la nieve, alrededor de un gran círculo de sangre casi anaranjado.<br>Una de las cosas que recordó, era que noru hizo algo extraño con su manos; se quedaron tiesas en el cabezal de la cama y él solo lamía y mordía su miembro como un animal en celo, intentando provocarle algo más que una ligera erección.  
>Otra cosa fue, que al parecer estaba dormido (o en estado de shock) y sintió como su cuerpo necesitaba expulsar todo tipo de sonidos. Salieron insultos en danés, jadeos tan altos que parecían un concierto mal afilado en el tema del sonido, grito desgarradores que el danés podía recordar con nitidez; y sin olvidar esa sensación de humedad en su entrada, era demasiado extraña, puesto que las manos de Noru solo estaban en su miembro. No le encontraba lógica.<p>

- J**-joder...** respondió el danés mientras forzaba una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie. Tenia mucho frío, las piernas le temblaban, y sentía como su cuerpo necesitaba una cama con urgencia.  
>Su espalda tenía esculpido un gran moratón en forma de círculo amorfado y su corazón estaba herido, sí, el danés amaba a Noruega, pero al parecer éste no se a dado cuenta. Miró por su propio interés, y ahora el danés no puede curar esos pedazos rotos. - <strong>M-me duele hasta el culo...a-ag...<strong> parecía un tirillas con tanta queja, pero en realidad el trasero le dolió muchísimo desde que recuerda. Es como si lo hubieran embestido por detrás, pero eso el danés no lo recuerda o no se dio cuenta. Aunque esto último más bien es poco probable.

Se agachó como pudo para coger su ropa, pero el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, por ello, se lo tomó con paciencia aunque no le gustase. - **Todo acabó...** murmuró alguien detrás del danés, obligándolo a lanzar toda la ropa al vuelo, haciendo que algunas prendas se quedaran encalladas en el ramaje del bosque. -**¡DAMN!** Gritó el danés mientras buscaba al sueco con la mirada; lo encontró, y seguidamente lo señaló con el dedo. - **¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin ropa, idiota!. ¡Dame la tuya!** Ordenó mientras se intentaba tapar con las manos.  
>El sueco carraspeó, muy sonrojado por la situación. - <strong>Te salvé idiota...<strong> respondió con mucha rapidez, así que el danés solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.  
>Respiró hondo el mayor y seguidamente se le acercó al otro, a pesar de que se sentía verdaderamente extraño frente a él en esta situación. - <strong>Yo...te salvé.<strong> murmuró muy bajo mientras le tendía una sábana al otro.

El danés frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza muchas veces. ¡Era imposible que Sve lo salvara!. ¡¿De qué lo iría a salvar!. Den ya no es un niño.  
>- <strong>De qué.<strong> Espetó el danés sin apartar las manos de su zona para que el sueco no lo viese y se riese por su estado actual.  
>- <strong>De él...<strong> Con un gesto rudo de cabeza, señaló a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del noruego. Den palideció y sin importarle en ese momento su desnudez, se acercó lentamente al cadáver de lo que fue su amor y su mejor amigo. - **¡PORQUÉ LO HICISTE!** Rugió con todo su vozarrón haciendo que todos los pájaros del bosque se marcharan volando con gran velocidad, asustados por el sonido estridente de su voz.  
>El sueco suspiró durante unos segundos y después miró al suelo, siguiendo con esa cara de tranquilidad y frialdad. - <strong>¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡TE LO ORDENA UN REY!<strong> Los gritos cada vez eran mas violentos, la garganta del danés empezaba a dañarse.

Sve no hizo nada para compadecerlo, más lo único que hizo fue avanzar, sin importar el estado del danés en esos momentos tan dolorosos. - **Era mi amigo...** murmuró mientras intentaba ahogar con toda su tozudez las lágrimas y gritos en ese momento. - **¡LE AMÉ!** Vociferó con violencia, empezando a toser ligeramente frente al sobreesfuerzo de sus gritos.  
>- <strong>Den vam...<strong> comentó con frialdad, pero el danés le puso la mano en la boca. - **No...** **estúpido...cállate...**murmuró el ojiazul mientras Sve se limitaba a insistir, pero el rubio no quería alejarse del noruego.

Den gritaba más y más, y cada vez notaba con el pecho le presionaba para visar de que tenía que relajarse. No tardó mucho en gritar el nombre de noruega antes de desmayarse por todo lo que tenía.

**XXX**

Tres días han pasado desde que danés fue llevado a la casa del sueco. Sinceramente, el sueco sabía que la casa del danés era más próxima a la de noruega, pero él mismo se negó la idea de llevárselo allá y dejarlo. No podía hacerlo.  
>- <strong>S-sve...<strong> murmuró el danés en la cama del sueco, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Tenía el cuerpo cansado y no sabía que ha pasado. -**Ja...?** Cerró el libro y lo dejó dentro de la cajonera, para seguir en la dirección del danés; y una vez ahí, delante suya como él quería hace muchos años, se acercó a su cara y sonrió con debilidad.  
>- <strong>T-tengo sed...<strong> murmuró un poco sonrojado. El sueco asintió mientras se iba a una mini nevera que tenía en su cuarto, dándole una pequeña botella de agua. - **Ignen. Dámela tú.** Ordenó con un tono pueril, el cual el sueco rodó los ojos, pero lo hizo, le dio con cuidado el agua para que el danés no se ahogara con ésta.  
>- <strong>Tack. Esto...noru está...<strong> las palabras le costaban mucho de salir, pero en ese momento Sve le tapó la boca, sin permitirle hablar. - **Muerto... Duérmete.**  
>A sido muy sincero y tajante, demasiado para que el mismo danés callara sin añadir nada más.<p>

**XXX**

- **¡Vamos, quiero jugar a ese juego!** Gruñó el danés mientras saltaba encima de la cama del sueco, ignorando los avisos que éste le daba para que se bajase del sitio.  
>- <strong>Vale...pero baja.<strong> Era extraño que el sueco diera su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, es más, ni siquiera el danés pensaba que sería tan fácil de convencer.- **¡La apuestas con cerveza!** Voceó alto y alegre, pero el sueco negó y en su lugar sacó una enorme botella de Whisky.

- **Empiezo. ¡Quiero prueba!** Respondió alegremente mientras el sueco fruncía el ceño, esperando a qué decirle. - **Beber cinco segundos la botella...** Retó y el danés lo hizo perfectamente, mareándose un poco por no haber comido apenas nada.  
>- <strong>Prueba...<strong> murmuró gélido mientras el danés empezaba a pensar algo que le podría molestar al sueco, algo desagradable y a la vez molesto. - **¡Quiero que me quites la ropa interior con los dientes!** Apostilló mientras el sueco lo maldecía en su propio idioma. - **Vamos~**. El sueco se estaba molestando de los juegos del danés. ¡Siempre acaba enfadándolo!. Se acercó a Den, mirándolo completamente rojo y avergonzado. - **Con los dientes.** Recordó para que lo hierra ahora, pero el sueco parecía no querer hacerlo, aunque tampoco quería beber nada. - **Vale...** Murmuró in haberse percatado de que tenía que meter la cabeza dentro del pantalón del danés. ¡Era demasiado!, pero no daría su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

Teniendo la postura más rara del mundo, el sueco siguió las indicaciones mandadas para que no le tomase el pelo...  
>Había mucho elástico por donde coger, pero solo se limitó en el miembro del menor, el cual no dudó en lamer por encima de la tema que lo protegía. - <strong>¡Q-qué a-agnm...ha-h-haces!<strong> lo inevitable era no jadear. Golpeó al sueco en la nuca como lo haría un niño, pero el golpe consiguió que el sueco le empapase más esa zona, obligándolo a jadear más alto mientras tiraba a el cuerpo hacia atrás.  
>- <strong>Quiero que...seas mi esposa.<strong> Espetó el sueco mientras hacía trampas para quitarle la ropa interior junto a su pequeño pantalón de tela. El danés le dio un puñetazo en la cara, consiguiendo que el sueco sangrada por el labio superior. - **¡Yo no soy esposa de nadie!** gritó molestado. En ese momento, Sve pensó muy bien lo que debía de hacer ahora.  
>Agarró al danés por la cintura y después lo empujó hacia el centro de la cama, quedándose él encima del danés. - <strong>¡No,no,no!<strong> Reprochó el danés mientras otro golpe le daba en la boca al sueco.  
>- <strong>D-deja de...a-auch... pegarme, idiota.<strong> murmuró, intentando ser todo lo paciente posible, pero con Den es imposible serlo al cien por cien.

-Ahora cállate. susurró el sueco mientras sus manos apretaban firmemente el pecho ajeno, haciendo que la lengua de este lamiera los pezones del menor, exitándolo todo lo rápido posible. - **S-sv...aah..m-mngh...** su miembro quedó bastante erecto, empalmándose hasta clavárselo al sueco en la zona de su ropa interior, como un combate a dos espadas.  
>- <strong>Esposa...<strong> Repitió el sueco en su pecho saboreando los endurecidos pezones que ya tenía el danés después de unos pocos minutos de lamer y agarrar.  
>- <strong>Sk-skider-ik...a-aaaaah...<strong> Gritó por el mordisco y jadeó profundamente por las lamidas en esa zona.  
>El danés, harto de estarse quieto, cogió del pelo al mayor, con saña mientras le obligaba a bajar más abajo. - <strong>Sugen det hele!<strong> Jadeó muy alto cuando el sueco ya pasaba a mayores.

Dejó de besa su cuerpo, llenándolo de suaves mordeduras inocentes y tiernas. Eso al danés no le gustaba del todo, quería ser salvaje, que hubiera diversión y forcejeo.  
>El sueco agarró el miembro del menor con las dos manos y seguidamente lo introdució entero en la boca, intentando no toser por culpa de la presión que le hacía el danés con las manos.<br>- **¡AAAAAAAH! Ikke stoppe!** Gritó alto, excitado por lo que el sueco le estaba haciendo, sintiendo como su garganta le daba el calor que su glande necesitaba y eso hacía que el danés se sintiera en la cima del mundo, como el rey que era.

La misma posición duró un buen rato, yéndose el menor dos veces cortas dentro de la boca de Sve, pero Den quería más, quería explotar el cuerpo del sueco por la muerte del noruego. ¡Se lo haría pagar!.  
>Sve, jadeante y con los labios manchados de esperma, solo se relamía como los lobos cuando van a comer algo que les encanta, y eso, Den lo sabía bien, conocía muy bien los gustos del mayor.<br>- **Sve... quiero que sepas algo...** Dijo el menor mientras el sueco baja la guardia. En ese momento el danés lo empujó para que quedara debajo del danés, lo agarró de las muñecas y luego se las ató al grueso cabezal. - **¡S'elt'!** Gritó con rapidez mientras el danés se frotaba las manos. - **Calla, cachorro. Deja que el rey te enseñe a como se excita.** Exclamó en voz baja mientras lo abría de piernas.  
>Se iba a divertir mucho y la noche era larga, muy larga.<p>

**XXX**

-**¡N-NO! ¡A-AAAH! ¡PA-PAR..AAAAAAGM!** Gritó el escandinavo mientras el danés le metía dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad. - **Anda~ Está caliente.~** Se mofó de él y siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos con rapidez y con bastante fuerza.  
>Suecia no aguantaba más, se iba a venir en poco si sigue así; por ello tenía que despistar a Den.<br>- **N-niñato...** jadeó profundamente, corriéndose un poco, pero intentando resistir las ganas de irse de golpe. - **¿Ah? ¡No soy un niñato, Sve!** Exclamó con molestia mientras dejaba su cavidad y se acercaba a su cara, aprovechándose el sueco para besarlo y con los pies inmovilizarlo.  
>Era todo una pelea, un juego de esos que en cuando más quieto estés, más rápido pierdes. ¡Esos juegos eran muy divertidos!. El danés gimió en ese beso pasional, que seguidamente se transformó en un apasionado embalse de saliva, transportado de una boca a otro. Sve disfrutaba con Den y Den también, y eso al sueco le hacía feliz.<p>

- **J-joder...** soltó al separarse del beso. Ahora necesitaba _ukear_ al sueco, para finalizar esto.  
>Cogió las piernas del sueco y empezó a abrir su entrada para introducir el miembro endurecido del danés, pero el sueco le dio una patada con el pie. - <strong>C-con eso...<strong> Señaló el sueco una caja de preservativos de la talla XL (?) - **Buff... vale... ahora vengo.** bufó y se llevó la caja para irse al baño y aprovechar para limpiarse los dientes (?).  
>El sueco suspiró, agradeciendo que esto le daría unos minutos de tranquilidad para calmar su calenturiento cuerpo. - <strong>¡Sve!. ¡No me cabe!<strong> Gritó el menor desde el baño con un tono divertido.  
>- <strong>¡¿Q-qué!<strong>Gritó el sueco con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando la lamió al principio, no parecía gran cosa. ¿Cómo podía ser que no le cupiese?. ¡Imposible! - **Mira.** salió el danés con el condón a medio poner. El sueco se dejó caer sobre el enorme almohadón. - **Me va a doler...** se susurró mientras le hacía un gesto para que viniese.

El danés tiró al azar la caja mientras se aproximaba a la cama, donde su prisionero le aguardaba.  
>Le alzó las piernas cuando llegó al lugar, las empujó hacia él y finalmente introdujo todo su miembro de golpe, con algo de brutalidad. - <strong>¡A-AH, J'DER D'N!<strong> Gritó Sve cuando sintió esa sensación de gran placer que mi cuerpo compartía con el suyo.  
>- <strong>La tuya no es muy grande...jeje...<strong> Lo dijo con sinceridad y sin tapujos. El sueco se ofendió hacia ese comentario, pero el danés ya estaba lamiéndole el miembro hasta el final, empujando a su vez contra el trasero del mayor.

Gritos de placer que parecían una película X a pleno volumen, jadeo tan altos como gritos y susurros tan marcados como órdenes. El sueco parecía que estaba entre el mismísimo edén y el insoportable averno.  
>Le hubiera gustado tener las manos desatadas para cogerlo del pelo, arañarle la espalda o cualquier cosa que se le ocurría. - <strong>N-no tan..a-ah...¡a-ah!<strong> Dio el sueco un cabezazo contra el cabezal, seguido de un grito de placer que terminó yéndose dentro de la boca del menor, y seguidamente, éste se acercaba a sus labios. ¿No irá a...?. Sí, lo va a hacer.  
>Tragó un poco y con ayuda de ambas manos, abrieron la boca del Sueco que se negaba a hacer eso, pero danés era demasiado mandón y lo quería ahora.<br>El cambio de fluidos fue forzado y el sueco tragó gran parte del contenido, sin poder evitar jadear mucho más alto cuando el otro empezaba a embestirlo con brutalidad, haciendo que los muelles de la cama se quedaran sin sonido. - **D-Den..aaaahh..ah...pa-pa..arahhh...** Gruñó el sueco mientras el danés seguía a lo suyo, sintiendo un nuevo calor que recibía la cavidad ajena.  
>- <strong>Me d-due..a-ah... ¡ngh!<strong> No pudo gesticular ni una palabra, cada vez que abría la boca, una 'fiesta' de jadeos y gemidos bloqueaban las palabras del sueco.

- **S-si...¡N-ngh!** masculló el danés con recelo mientras notaba como la entrada del mayo sangraba. - **Den paa..ara..D-duele...¡NHG!** Suplicó el sueco mientras se iba inconscientemente una segunda vez, mezclando su propio esperma junto a la gran cantidad de sudor. - **N-no...hm... A-aún quiero más... **jadeó el danés mientras se aferraba fieramente a las piernas del sueco, abriendo más la cavidad y con ello el sangrado que se mezclaba por la tres rondas de esperma incrustada dentro de él. - **Venligst... **Suplicó el sueco, gritando entre el dolor provocado por las numerosas y forzadas embestidas y la sensación de plenitud dentro de su cavidad, recibiendo gran cantidad del placer.  
>- <strong>Jeg vandt!<strong> -Gritó mientras se daba prisa para meterle el miembro entero en la boca, obligándole a tragar todo el líquido, como castigo por matar a alguien verdaderamente importante.  
>El sueco tragó toda la gran cantidad de esperma que el danés le obligó. Definitivamente, el sueco quería repetirlo en otra ocasión, pero será dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, pues su cuerpo le duele tanto que apenas se puede mover del sitio.<p>

Apartó el miembro y seguidamente lo sacudió un poco, mirándo al sueco entre una mezcla de alegría y de malicia. - **¿Po-porqué m-e... me has hecho esto?**jadeó el sueco, intentando recomponer su respiración. - **Porque... Noru era mi amigo, pero tú...vas a ser desde ahora mi esclavo. Eres mío, Sve. Para toda la vida**...

**XXX**

Desde que pasó aquello, solo han pasado dos días. El sueco está en la cama, siendo cuidado con Denmark a pesar de que se gritan y se pelean constantemente, pero en el interior del sueco, burbujeaba una frase que se dijo a si mismo cuando lo trajo a su casa. **_Ahora el esclavo serás tú_**


End file.
